Lovers Souffle
by Handoverdabishies
Summary: What will happen when only Hikaru, Tamaki, And Haruhi are left to plan the host clubs next big events's menu? one shot Tamaki x Haruhi


"I think that we should use this one..." The spiky red headed boy said pointing to a recipe on the elegant menu.

"Yeah, that one would be great!" Haruhi agreed smiling excitingly at the thought of how the delicious food would taste. Hikaru chuckled at the hunger lurking within Haruhi's deep brown eyes,

"I'm glad you like it, well I'm going to get some refreshments. Be right back..." Hikaru replied half smiling.

"Okay, hurry back! I can't wait to start cooking this!" Haruhi laughed with her eyes gleaming with anxiousness. Honey sat quietly watching the two converse, which was really rare. But every few seconds he would glance behind at the dark aura huddled in the corner.

"Haru- chan!" the adorable lolita yelled jumping on Haruhi's unsuspecting back.

"Oh, honey senpai, you scared me! What is it?" Haruhi asked looking up from her menu.

Honey senpai leaned in and whispered something into Haruhi's ear,"Tama-tan is sulking again."

Haruhi looked up from the list once again and sighed," Well, he will just have bare with it. I can't help it if Hikaru volunteered to help out with the new menu tomorrow."

The blonde senior walked towards the depressed boy in the corner," Hey Tama-tan, don't be sad okay? You want to join Usa-chan and I for cake?" Honey asked invitingly, putting the pink bunny in Tamaki's face.

Tamaki lifted his head and looked touchingly into Honey's eyes," Oh honey, I would love that... But sadly I've lost my will to live. I must give my dear daughter to some other man!" Tamaki admitted falling to his knees and reaching for Haruhi.

Haruhi stopped what she was doing, and turned around in her chair," Listen senpai, I've explained to you numerous times that we're just picking out a new menu for tomorrows guests! Here... If it makes you feel better, you can be the first person to taste my new dish." she said smirking earnestly.

Tamaki jumped up with glee,"My dear Haruhi! You really do love your daddy, don't you?" Tamaki cried out in joy.

Haruhi merely rolled her eyes and continued going over the recipe in her mind. Gosh, why does senpai always get like this whenever I spend time with other members of the club?

"Hmmm, I wonder when Tama-tan will realize that he doesn't see Haru-chan as only his 'daughter'," Honey mumbled through bites of cake.

"Mitskuni, you musn't concern yourself with things of that sort. Hurry and finish your cake, you have a match at the dojo," Mori calmly spoke towering above the short senior.

"Okay, Takashi! Hold my Usa-chan while I go wash my hands!" Honey directed handing his bunny to Mori. He quietly snickered, as he thought of something naughty that would make things more fun. Honey hid behind the door.

"Okay! Haruhi I brought refreshmEENTSS!" Hikaru yelled falling to the ground.

A little panted leg was coming from behind the door, and the owner quickly ran away after the deed was done. _Forgive me Haru-chan_. Haruhi sat drenched in the cold fluid.

"H-Haruhi I'm so sorry! I just stumbled out of no where!" Hikaru frantically explained trying to find something to dry Haruhi.

Haruhi got up from the pool of expensive fancy imported water,"It's okay Hikaru, you didn't mean too! But the menu, it's ruined, and it's the only copy, because it's the original." Haruhi turned from the table, and lifted up the paper to show the destroyed menu, when Hikaru's face turned a dark red. The water had soaked through Haruhi's clothes, exposing her simple yet detailed, white brazier.

"Never mind that, go change quickly," Hikaru motioned looking away.

"What is it? It's just water, it'll dry" Haruhi innocently protested.

"Just g-" Hikaru was suddenly cut off.

"Here, where this and go change," Tamaki interrupted draping his jacket over Haruhi.

Haruhi looked up at the blonde boy,"Umm, ok..." Haruhi obeyed walking towards the bathroom. She looked back confused at the red faced boy, and the smiling blonde, as Tamaki just made a shooing motion while she walked out.

The hosts club door shut and Tamaki's smile and bright blue eyes turned to a death glare directed towards the red head, "Erase it."

"Eh? Erase what boss?" Hikaru stared at him puzzled and a bit frightened.

A large vein popped on Tamaki's forehead like he had been waiting for the breaking point,"Call me king! And furthermore erase the memory of seeing my precious innocent daughter while she was indecent!"

Hikaru looked down at the thought,"I-it wasn't my fault. I just tripped on something and accidentally spilled on her!" Hikaru explained defensively.

"That's not the point! No one should ever lay eyes on my sweet Haruhi unless she's betrothed, which would never happen anyway unless I approved..."

"What? Calm down! Wait, why do you care so much anyway? It's not like your actually her father!" Hikaru accused.

When she arrived in the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and immediately became flushed._ Oh my god! Is this why they wanted me to change? How embarrassing!_ Haruhi was too ashamed to go back out there after what they'd seen. But for some reason, it bothered her the most that Tamaki had seen her. She swallowed her pride, and walked back out.

Tamaki was silent as if rendered speechless by Hikaru's surprising accusation,"Well it's only natural since I'm the one who welcomed her here! So that pretty much makes me her second father. But your missing my p-"

"Senpai I'm back," Haruhi called walking back in trying to forget her previous thoughts.

"Ah, Haruhi you're back!" Tamaki greeted smiling at her, resetting his bright aura.

She couldn't match the blondes gaze,"Um yeah.." Hikaru was stunned by his speechlessness. _Does Tamaki like Haruhi, but he doesn't realize it? I see, well Tamaki is pretty oblivious to these things..._

He remembered Tamaki and Haruhi standing in front of him, " Haruhi, I'm really sorry!" Hikaru continued to apologize.

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru flashing a reassuring smile,"It's ok Hikaru, it was an accident!" She said facing towards Hikaru avoiding Tamaki's blue pools of concern.

"Here's your jacket," she said handing the garment back to Tamaki still not making eye contact.

Tamaki took the jacket from her hand,"Thanks..." Tamaki noted her strange behavior, and immediately tried to dilute the awkward situation,"Well, since the menu was ruined, let's head to the kitchen and think of something new!"

Haruhi's face darted up brightly. She happily agreed, forgetting about the situation and followed Tamaki with Hikaru trailing behind,"Alright let's go!"

_ This ought to be interesting,_ Hikaru lazily thought wondering when Tamaki would realize.

Honey had been hiding in the hall watching silently the whole time. He snickered with satisfaction. "Tama-tan will thank me for this later!" Honey whispered thinking of something mischievous to do. He started making his way toward the kitchen when-

"Mitskuni, you were the one who tripped Hikaru. You may not have any cake with your lunch. Now come, we have an event at the dojo," Mori reprimanded.

Honey immediately turned teary eyed," Cake! I want cake!" Honey yelped throwing his small frame onto the ground wallowing in his sorrow over the lost of his beloved." I'm sorry Takashi, I won't be bad anymore!" Honey promised with his best puppy dog face.

Mori looked down at him sternly deciding wether to give in or stand his ground,"Hmm..."

"Please Takashi! Usa-chan and I would really appreciate it..." Honey pleaded pushing Usa-chan towards Mori.

Mori weak to Honey's adorableness gave in," Fine but you must not get involved anymore, and we must depart now."

Honey quickly riveted back to a smile," Yaaay, thanks Takashi!" Mori gently grinned leading him to the door.

"I'll get some more egg whites from the cafeteria," Hikaru called walking away.

Tamaki had placed the trays of souffles into the oven not checking the heat setting, and walking away.

"Ok, hurry back!" Haruhi responded searching the fridge for the proper ingredients.

While her back was turned, a thin stream of gray smoke drifted from out of the oven. Tamaki stared at the the smoke covered oven," Um, Haruhi I think there's something wrong with the oven," Tamaki observed cluelessly.

Haruhi turned around, and dropped the milk carton at the sight of the burning oven, "Senpai! You're burning the souffles!" Haruhi screamed.

"Forgive me, Haruhi dear!" Tamaki said dropping to his knees in shame.

"Never mind that turn the oven off!" Haruhi reached into the oven, forgetting her gloves,"Owww, I burned my self!"

"Haruhi! Are you alright?" Tamaki questioned concerned.

"I'm fine bu- WAHHH! What are you doing senpai?" Haruhi yelled surprised by his action.

Tamaki held Haruhi's delicate pale hand with his soft lips pressed against her index finger, as if trying to heal the burn." There, I'll get you some ice," Tamaki calmly answered searching the freezer for ice cubes.

"Okay, I got the eggs-" Hikaru stood in the doorway shocked at the blushing Haruhi, burnt souffles, and spilt milk all over the ground. "Did a typhoon hit or something? Why is it such a mess in here, and why are you so red?

" Haruhi looked up clutching the finger Tamaki kissed, and immediately let go as if nothing happened. "Sorry Hikaru, I left the oven on and burnt the souffles, then spilled the milk."

Hikaru sighed getting two mops and handing one to Haruhi and one for himself,". Well can't be helped right? Let's get this mess cleaned up. The only problem is that since today is technically not a school day, we can't get more ingredients because the chefs aren't here."

Haruhi grabbed the mop and began cleaning the milk with her head draped down,"Sorry Hikaru, I let the souffles burn and now we won't get a menu in time for tomorrow."

Tamaki felt his heart pang when he saw Haruhi's disappointed face. She really was looking forward to the new menu, and she even took the blame for burning the souffles.

They cleaned the kitchen and Hikaru had left for the day," Well Senpai I'll be going now. Don't get too down on yourself, you didn't mean to. See you tomorrow, okay?" Haruhi said weakly smiling.

_ "_Haruhi I'm sor-" Haruhi had walked out the door leaving Tamaki all alone in the kitchen. _"I'm sorry Haruhi, this is all my fault. _He always hated disappointing Haruhi, and whenever she was around other members of the host club he wod become strangely annoyed_. If only we had some ingredients to make a dish. All we have is eggs, flour, milk, and sugar. We can't make anything extravagant with that_, Tamaki sighed plunging his head into his hands._ Heh, at times like this my mother would make me a small egg tart to make me feel better. It was simple, but it always cheered me up..._ "That's it! Egg tart!"

Ding Ding, the bell droned signaling that school had began. "How was the date Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned.

"It was okay,I didn't particularly dislike her but she didn't really interest me. What about you? Weren't you, boss, Mori, Honey, and Haruhi here working on the new menu?" Kaoru countered.

"Well sort of... Mori and Honey didn't really help because they had a dojo thing. But boss, Haruhi, and I didn't really get anything done either. I don't think we'll have anything to serve for our event today," Hikaru breathed disappointedly.

"What's this I hear? I'm gone for one day on an important meeting and you slack off? You better hope that this doesn't slow production, or you'll have a particular price to pay," Kyouya warned walking through the door adjusting his glasses.

Hikaru and Kaoru gulped as Honey arrived sleepily upon Mori's shoulders," Good morning everyone..." Honey greeted rubbing his eyes. "Were's Haru-chan and Tama-tan?"

"Now that he mentions it, I haven't seen Haruhi or boss since yesterday at the kitchen catastrophe!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Just as the gang started to wonder, the doors slowly opened and a depressed brown headed girl appeared from behind it," Morning..." Haruhi sluggishly greeted walking over to the couch and putting her head down.

"She must still be depressed about burning the souffles yesterday..." Hikaru whispered to the gang.

"Haruhi, burn food? Impossible! She's an amazing cook and goes crazy whenever we mess the food up!" Kaoru protested.

"Kaoru is right! Haru-chan would never mess food up!" Honey agreed.

"Well the only other person in there was Tamaki... Oops.." Hikaru said realizing his mistake.

Kyouya felt the need to put his two sense in," Isn't it obvious that it was Tamaki who burned the souffles? Knowing Haruhi's superb cooking records and Tamaki's inability to crack an egg correctly, you really believed that she burned the souffles?" Kyouya interrogated raising an eyebrow.

"Well now that you say it, your right. I'm sorry for thinking you ruined our menu Haruhi..." Hikaru apologized.

Haruhi looked up and sweetly smiled," It's alright. I don't really care that you thought that I burned it, I'm mostly upset that we will disappoint our guests."

"Don't be sad Haruhi! Let's go look in the kitchen, maybe we'll have some frozen cookies or bread we can just heat and serve as finger food to the guests!" Hikaru suggested trying to cheer her up.

Haruhi noticing, she agreed and they all made their way towards the kitchen," Senpai!" Haruhi blurted surprised.

"Eh?" They all shouted in unison. Tamaki layed sprawled across the table sleeping with trays and trays of a dessert all over the counters around him.

"Did he make all these?" Hikaru questioned picking one up and sampling. " Hey they're not bad! They're pretty plain, but they taste nice and give a sense of home! Perfect for our theme of "where you can come to relax"!"

Haruhi picked one up and mimicked his actions," You're right! They are good!"

"Well I must admit that I'm thoroughly impressed. Normally he wouldn't do this even if he could. No matter, as long as we can keep up profit. I commend you Tamaki," Kyouya praised walking out to do some calculations of today's event.

"Couldn't he have waited until boss woke up to praise him? Anyway we should wake him up," Kaoru suggested.

"On it! Tama-tan! Wake up!" Honey said hoping of Mori's shoulders and poking Tamki's brilliant sleeping face. "Hmm? Oh honey, what are you doing here?" a sleepy Tamaki asked.

"Tama-tan did you stay up all night preparing the dishes for today? We're really proud of you!" Honey said.

Tamaki sat up seeing everyone else in the room," Oh, well it was the least I could do after burning the first souffles. I made a simple egg tart my mother used to make when I was a child..." Tamaki bashfully explained.

Haruhi was quiet and stared at Tamaki. Everyone else noticing the change in atmosphere quietly exited as not to disturb the too.

"Are Tama-tan and Haru-chan gonna be together?" Honey innocently asked.

Mori smirked at Honey's cute question," Let's go Mistkuni."

"Um, Haruhi what's wrong? You've been staring at me for a while now," Tamaki observed.

Haruhi just widely smiled with her brown eyes glistening and reached out to hug Tamaki," Thanks senpai. You knew how much this meant to me, and stayed up all night making these."

Tamaki surprised by her sudden action was speechless but overwhelmingly happy," Your welcome! Anything for my precious daughter." Tamaki pulled away and caressed her soft pale cheek and stared into her warm brown eyes. It was all clear, this was why he was so overly protective, why he couldn't stand being away from her._ I love Haruhi_, he thought. Suddenly he acted upon instinct and leaned in, and to his surprise she didn't pull away. They're faces only inches apart," Haruhi I-

The door burst open and the gang waltzed in, " The guests shall arrive in 10 min!" they all warned. Haruhi looked at them innocently, but Tamaki's face was so red he resembled a tomato.

" Y-Yeah, well help me bring these trays out," Tamaki ordered. All of them realizing they had clearly interrupted something, snickered at Tamaki's frustration.

"Shut up and get the trays!" Tamaki demanded. Haruhi grinned and grabbed a tray as they walked out of the kitchen. Once everything was set up, she awaited the guests arrival as she wondered what would've happened if the club hadn't shown up. All thoughts aside they came together, and opened the club to the excited guests with one warm word, "Welcome." :)


End file.
